tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
3.2 Company value
Achieving a high company value (CV) is the primary goal of Tycoon Online. It is your company value that determines your C-rank. Your company increases in value when you gain money, expand your business and make investments. When Company Value falls below 1, the company goes bankrupt. When a company goes bankrupt, the player can start over immediately with a new company. Below follows a complete list of events that affect your company value. Remember, that when using some of these methods, the money spent will decrease your expected gain in CV. __TOC__ Gaining and losing money For every 20 iKr gained, your company value increases by one. For every 20 iKr lost or spent, your company value decreases by 1, except when investing money, purchasing zones, upgrading factories, and donating to Today's TO-player. You increase your savings by 1000 iKr. How will your company value be affected? 1000 / 20 = 50 increase in company value. You spend 1000 iKr from savings to fund the salary account. How will your company value be affected? 1000 / 20 = 50 decrease in company value. Constructing buildings When constructing any building, your company value increases by 1/10 of the price of the building, but your cv also decreases by 1/20 from spending the money. For an overall cv gain of 1/20 of the cost. For instance, if you build a brewery for 3500 iKr, your company value rises by 175. You build a brewery that costs you 3 500 iKr. How will your company value be affected? The change in company value will be the gain by the construction minus the loss caused from spending your savings. (3 500 / 10) - (3 500 / 20) = 350 - 175 = 175 in company value. Purchasing vehicles When purchasing a vehicle, your company value increases by 1/15 of the price of the vehicle, but your cv also decreases by 1/20 from spending the money. For an overall cv gain of 1/60 of the cost. For instance, if you purchase a car for 900 iKr, your company value rises by 15. You purchase a car for 900 iKr. How will your company value be affected? The change in company value will be the cv gain from the purchase minus the loss caused from spending your savings. (900 / 15) - (900 / 20) = 60 - 45 = 15 in company value. Expanding your warehouse When you upgrading your warehouse, your company value increases by 1/15 of of the price of the expansion, but your cv also decreases by 1/20 from spending the money. For an overall cv gain of 1/60 of the cost. For instance, if you spend 2000 iKr to upgrade, your company value rises by 33. You upgrade your warehouse for 2000 iKr. How will your company value be affected? The change in company value will be the cv gain from the upgrade minus the loss caused from spending your savings. (2000 / 15) - (2000 / 20) = 133 - 100 = 33 in company value. Producing goods in factories For each unit produced in your factories, your company value rises by 1. Selling goods in shops For each unit sold in a shop, your company value rises by 1. For instance, if a shop sells 10 pieces of furniture, you gain 10 company value. This is in addition to company value gained from the money from the sale. Taking advantage of market bonus In case of market bonus, you gain an additional 1 cv for each product sold on the market. Carrying out transportation assignments Whenever one of your vehicles finishes a transportation assignment, you receive a boost to company value. number of units transported x the distance traveled / 500 Transporting 40 goods 1000 miles will result in: 40 goods x 1000 miles / 500 80 cv | Company Value increase number of units transported x the distance traveled / 150 Transporting 40 goods 1000 miles will result in: 40 goods x 1000 miles / 150 266 cv }} Investing For each 20 iKr invested through the bank, your company value increases by 1. Note that when you invest, you do not lose company value from spending money like you do when money is spent in most other ways. You invest 20,000 iKr. How will your company value be affected? 20,000 / 20 = 1000 increase in company value. Donating to Today's TO-Player By donating iKr to the randomly chosen TO player of the day, you gain a bonus of 1 cv per 10 iKr donated.. Demolishing buildings When you demolish a building you receive a refund for 1/5 of the purchase price, but demolition also causes your company value to fall by 1/40 of the purchase price. Giving a net cv loss of 1/66th of the purchase price. You build a brewery that costs you 3 500 iKr. You demolish the same building. How will company value be affected? The gain in savings minus the demolition costs: ((3 500 / 5) / 20) - (3 500 / 40) = 35 - 88 = -53 cv Hint: Note that at the same time as you add to your company value when you are expanding your warehouse, constructing new buildings, purchasing new vehicles, etc., you also lose some company value by spending money (see the "Savings" help file). There are some exceptions, though. No company value is lost when investing, purchasing zones, upgrading factories, and donating to Today's TO-player. Company value